


Rite of passage

by jehc



Series: Miranda's Runway [11]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Mandy is growing up whether Miranda likes it or not.





	Rite of passage

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Lara-this ones for you my friend. This prompt from my beta has not been betaed I can't make her work for her own present!

“Hello Darling,” Miranda said brightly looking up from her book. Sitting in her study reading was a rare treat but she was always glad to see her wife.

Andrea bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she sat on the couch next to her. “We need to talk.”

Miranda’s mind raced for a reason for such a pronouncement. The last week had been pretty calm in the Priestly-Sachs house hold. “Well that’s ominous.” She hadn’t seen Andrea look this nervous since she insisted on Clair going to public school.

“Well you see-”

Miranda held up her hand in interruption when she realized what the issue was. Emily and her toddler had been for a visit the previous day.

“Andrea, please let’s not do this. I know Caitlin is an adorable child but please let’s not do this again.”

“What?” Andrea asked confused.

“Another child has to be out of the question.”

“Another…” Andrea burst out laughing. “For crying out loud you can’t possibly think I want another one. I’m forty-three for God’s sake.”

“Hmm,” Miranda responded dryly, “yes I can see how forty-three might be a little old for a baby.” She cocked an eyebrow at her wife.

Andrea had the grace to blush and then continued. “It isn’t anything quite that earth shattering.”

“Well, what is it then? Don’t leave me wondering.

Andrea spoke very quickly as if she had to force herself to speak at all. “Mandy has a date for Saturday.”

“Excuse me, you can’t possibly have said what I think you did. Marinda is far too young to be dating!”

“Actually, Miranda she is 16 which is a perfectly normal age for a date and the same age Cass and Caro started.”

Miranda let out a huge breath. “Who is this boy?”

“You assume it’s a boy.”

Miranda shook her head, “Fine, who is this person?”

Andrea grinned, “It’s a young man, his name is Logan Brower.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and cocked her head. “That name sounds familiar, where did they meet?”

“At the Elias-Clarke Picnic.”

“What! He works for the company and he wants to go out with my girl, I’ll kill him.”

“His father works for the company which is why his name sounds familiar,  Logan is 17.

“I’m still not placing him.”

“Hint, his father was almost my boss.”

“Just tell me!”

“Don Brower, EIC Auto Universe.”

Miranda put her hand over her eye’s “Auto Universe, of course Auto Universe.”

“Anyway, they’re going out for the day on Saturday.”

“Let me guess he’s taking her to the races in Jersey City.” Miranda said sarcastically.

“Not exactly,” was the hesitant reply.

“What exactly?”

Andrea cringed responding, “A monster truck show in Uniondale.”

Miranda’s jaw dropped in horror. When she recovered she asked,

“How are they getting there?”

“Logan has a car.”

“No, No, absolutely not. She is not to be trusted to the whims of a teenage boy and his muscle car!”

“It’s a Subaru honey, I’m not concerned.”

“I don’t care if he drives a tank, Roy drives, or she doesn’t go!” The two women locked eyes.

“Ok, ok, I’ll tell her.” Then Andrea grinned and rubbed her hands together with a gleam in her eye. “Oh, this is good, her Randa gets the blame for this one!”

“And Andrea, if the privacy screen goes up, Roy’s fired.”

 


End file.
